It's My Life (Sequel Dear My Family)
by Hyoran Soo
Summary: Umurku sudah 20 tahun, aku Soo si anak sulung dari pasangan Kai dan Kyungsoo. Aku si kakak dari 2 adik yakni Yeon dan Kyung, ini adalah cerita hidupku serta keluarga besarku dan sahabatku. summary gagal,tapi isi nya? its complicated story with GS FF pair:SooSeul, SooSeo, YeonLie, YeonYoung, KyungFan, KyungHyun, FanSeul, DaeZi, MyeonYoung, SeokRi, HanLie other! PROLOG UP!


Title:It's My Life (Sequel Dear My Family)

Author:Rieko

Genre:Romance,Hurt,Melau(?)

Rated:T

Cast:-Kyungsan as Jongsoo

-Yoogeu as Do Yeon

-Aleyna Yilmaz as Mi Kyung

Support Cast:-Kyungsoo

-Kai

-EXO member

-Yunho

-Jaejoong

-Other

Disclaimer:FF nya punya Rim tapi all cast nya punya allah .

Happy Reading ^o^

Please ini asle buwatan Rim ToT

Summary:Umurku sudah 20 tahun,aku Soo si anak sulung dari pasangan Kai dan Kyungsoo. Aku si kakak dari 2 adik yakni Yeon dan Kyung,ini adalah cerita hidupku serta keluarga besarku dan sahabatku. summary gagal,tapi isi nya?its complicated story with GS FF pair:SooSeul,SooSeo,YeonLie,YeonYoung,KyungFan,KyungHyun,FanSeul,DaeZi,MyeonYoung,SeokRi,HanLie other

PROLOG

**Kim Jong Soo**

Namja berumur 20 tahun,yang kini duduk semester 7 SM university bersama Xihan menyangi kedua orang tua nya serta adik nya . Namja yang duplikat dari Kai dan senyum menawan,ramah dan pintar,menaruh rasa suka pada sepupunya Seul namun tidak ingin melukai Seo orang yang ia cintai saat ini.

**Kim Do Yeon**

Atau kerap di sapa Yeon,namja yang berumur 18 tahun yang masih duduk di bangku kelas 3 SMA dan sebentar lagi akan kuliah mengambil fakultas seni dance seperti appa nya -Kai- merupakan namja duplikat dari Kai tinggi yang nya yang tan dan seksi,sangat sayang pada kedua orang tua,hyung dan adik nya. selalu mendekati Lie nobate adalah gebetan nya,walau ia sedikit malu dan termasuk orang dingin membuat yeoja menyukai yeon

**Kim Mi Kyung**

Si bungsu Kyung,yeoja ceria,penuh semangat,pintar,mempunyai pipi tembam dan mata bulat merupakan duplikat dari eomma nya. Memasuki 2 SMA bersama Minzi,diam-diam mengagumi Fan aega pasangan Kray. Namun Yeon oppa nya menyukai Lie adiknya,dan Hyun menyukai dirinya . Tapi sayang dia belum mengerti apa itu cinta

**Kim Jong Myeon**

Sepupu dari Kim 3 bersaudara,memiliki adik kembar bernama Dae dan adik yeoja bernama Seul. Namja memiliki senyum angel seperti appa nya,menyangi eomma nya Jong Dae dan appa nya Suho serta adik nya,Myeon akan masih penasaran akan detak jantung nya ketika bersama Young si yeoja galak nan senyum indah,namun Young diam-diam menyukai Yeon sepupunya

sekarang Myeon duduk di bangku kuliah semester 8 bersama Dae adik kembarnya.

**Kim Joon Dae**

si adik kembar dari Myeon ini memiliki suara emas seperti eommanya,menyangi kedua orang tua nya dan adik nya. selalu berantam dengan Myeon demi dapat bermain dengan Soo. berpacaran dengan Minzi aegy pasangan Min Seok dan Tao

**Park Seul Hye**

Merupakan adik tiri dari kedua oppa nya,hasil pasangan Hyungsik dan Jong Dae masa lalu karena incedent permekosaan. Namun appa dan kedua oppa nya sangat menyangi dia seperti adik sendiri,dekat dengan sang appa tiri namun kurang begitu dekat dengan appa kandung,Seul yang cenderung pendiam dan mempunyai senyum menawan diam-diam menyukai sepupu nya Soo. Dekat dengan Kyung,Zi,Young,Lie dan Hyeri dan memasuki kelas 1 SMA bersama Young dan Lie

**Kim Huang Seok**

Masih sepupu dari Kim 3 bersaudara,namja tinggi berpipi bapau namun punya ilmu bela diri menyangi kedua orang tua nya serta Minzi adik nya. namja pemalu jika dekat Hyeri yeoja yang telah merebut hati nya,duduk memasuki kelas 3 SMA bersama Yeon,Fan,dan Hyun

**Kim Minzi**

Yeoja jago bela diri bermata panda,merupakan yeojachingu dari Dae. yeoja ini akan sangat manja dengan kedua orang tua nya,oppa dan Dae meskipun ia suka galak terhadap namjachingu nya itu. menyangi Seul sepupu nya layak seorang adik dan menjaga Seul dengan sangat baik

**Wu Xing Fan**

Namja tinggi setinggi tiang listrik warisan dari Kris,punya bakat dalam basket membuat para yeoja terkesima padanya termasuk Kyung,sangat dekat dengan Seul menyangi nya dan mungkin menyukai yeoja bersuara emas

**Wu Lie Yin**

Adik dari Fan,pintar memasak mmpunyai senyum diple seperti eomma nya. yeoja yang feminim seperti Kyung dan Seul,di kagumi oleh Yeon dan Xihan. namun sampai saat ini ia belum menemukan siapa yang ia suka

**Park Chanhyun**

Namja tinggi se tinggi tiang jemuran seperti Chanyeol namun memiliki jari sangat lentik,pintar memainkan alat musik,selalu berantem dengan Fan tentang Kyung yeoja yang ia suka selama ini

**Park Young Joo**

adik dari Hyun yang tomboy namun akan meleleh jika melihat Yeon atau Myeon orang yang ia suka saat ini,menyangi oppa tiang nya dan kedua orang tua serta sahabat nya

**Oh Xihan **

aega pasangan dari Sehun dan Luhan,sahabat Soo sejak ia kecil hingga sekarang. dekat dengan Lie dan menyukai yeoja diple itu

**Oh Hyeri**

adik dari Xihan memasuki duduk kelas 3 SMP,mempuyai mata rusa seperti eomma nya. dekat dengan eonnie nya dan dekat dengan Seok si namja pemalu


End file.
